Rise Up
by Mr New Vegas 2.0
Summary: Chase and Skye have a crush each other, but they won’t tell there feelings, so Skye decides to tell Marshall about advice on how to tell Chase. But. What if Skye Is in love with Marshall.
1. 1

**Author: So this is my first story and hope you'll enjoy. Warning, this story is rated R, if you 18 then I don't care.**

 **Chapter 1: Advice**

The sky is blue the chips are singing for no reason. At the Paw Tower, Chase was just playing with Marshall until he got distracted by Skye and he hit a tree.

 **Author: LOL.**

Marshall run towards Chase and help him up to his Pup house. "Chase are you ok"? Marshall worries. "Yeah I'm fine, just got distracted". Chase smile.

So after Marshall patch him up he said goodbye and left his house. But then out of no where, Skye came to Marshall. "Hey Marshall, can you come to my pup house, I need to tell you something". Said Skye. "Ok". Said Marshall. So Skye let Marshall into her shitty house and went inside. Then Skye lock the door. **Author: Oh shit, I think it's booty time;).**

Skye came closer to Marshall, "Ok so I have a crush on Chase"! Skye whispers and Marshall was like DUN DUN DUN. To be continued...

 **Author: WHAT, that's the to be continued, bullshit!**


	2. 2

**Author: Hey guys so I just want to let you know that I will make more words and story's if I can, just having some problems so I will be back until tomorrow and I'll get back to work so BYEEEEE.**

 **Chapter 2: Reminder**

"WHAT" Marshall yelled. "Yes, I have a crush on Chase". Skye embarrassed. "So are you telling me this"? Marshall question. "It's because I need help from you on advice to how to let me get Chase to be my boyfriend"! Skye explains to Marshall everything on why she likes Chase so then Skye and was interrupted by Marshall. "Ok I understand so hears the deal, if I help you, you need to help me". Marshall honestly. "On what exactly"? Skye confused. "That you help me hook up with Everest to be my date". Marshall hopes Skye said yes. "Uh, sure I guess". Skye calms. YES. Marshall said in his mind. Ok I'll show you how to get Chase to be your boyfriend and it's easy, just—". Then there pup tag click. "Calling all pups to the lookout"! "Ryder needs us"! Before Skye leaves her pup house Marshall grabs her hand. "Hey, when where done with this mission, I'll tell you what I was about to say, ok". Then Skye smiles and nods. Skipping scene where Marshall always collapses every time when he goes to the elevator. Then everybody got up there. "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir"! Ryder shows the incident. "Thank you for coming pups, we have a mystery going on over town, like there's flat tires in every car in town and even worse, there's even a riot going on over the forest, in the forest is where wolfs and dogs are fighting back each other so I'm gonna need some pups to help me get things under control". So Ryder swipe his tablet and chose... "Chase, I need your spy gear to look for footprints on over town on why are there flat tires every where on cars". Then Chase does his motto. "Chase is on the case". The Ryder swipes to... "Marshall, I need you to go to the forest to clear some fires out because the wolf's got some fire explosions on them and also find some wolfs that's hurt or bleeding". Then Marshall dose his motto. "I'm fire up". **Author: Damnit, forgot what was Marshall's motto.**

Then Ryder swipes to... "Skye, I need your helicopter to fly to the forest and rescue any wolfs that are injured and bring them to the hospital". Then Skye does her motto. "This pups gotta fly. Then Ryder turns off his tablet. "Alright, paw patrol is on a roll".

To be continued...


	3. 3

**Author: Ok, I'm back with another chapter again so I been thinking about making a Pokémon story but I'll explain the story once I'm maybe done with a couple of chapters for this story so LETS GET IT!**

 **Chapter 3: Hard Time**

Previously on shit patrol, Skye told Marshall that she has a crush on Chase, but Skye is afraid to tell him, so she ask Marshall how to win Chase, but before Marshall says something there has been a riot going over the forest and maybe at town so let's get this shitty story started.

While Chase is at the town searching on the flat tires, Marshall and Skye are in the forest where the riot started. "Ok Marshall, I'm seeing 2 wolfs that's nearby from you". Skye focusing. "Alright, going in". Said Marshall in his mind. When he stop his truck he runs to the injured wolfs. "Finally, your hear, quickly, my brother is hurt"! While Marshall helps the wolf's brother, he wants to know how he got hurt. "So how did your brother got hurt"? Marshall question. "He got shot in the leg with a pistol"! Marshall was shocked, after what the wolf said he took off his helmet and was shaking. "Hey doc, you okay"? The wolf seem confused. "Quickly get your brother out of here, ok, there's a safe house in town, get there now".

The Wolf nods and carries his brother outside of the forest while Marshall calls Skye. "SKYE"! Marshall yells. "Yes what is it"? Skye confused. "Listen, whatever you do don't attract—"! But then it was too late, Skye's repeller got shot and her helicopter is going down. Explosion. "SKYE"! To be continued...


	4. 4

**Author: Ok so right now probably gonna write this chapter and after the next chapter I'm going to write a Pokémon story where this guy from the army (He's 18 years old) crash from the region of kalos, he gets to meet Ash and his friends, so that's all I have to tell you and P.S, you all wanted me to do an Marshall x Skye, well guess what. I am making an Marshall x Skye including Chase x Everest so let the story BEGIN.**

 **Chapter 4: Surrounded**

Previously on whatever I'm making. Chase is trying to figure out on why is there flat tires on every car. Marshall help 2 wolfs and now is having a dark past. Skye is now crashing and coming down in the forest so let's get it.

After the explosion Skye got out of the vehicle she yell for help. "HELP, HELP". Skye scream for help but no one came for help. Luckily Marshall heard the scream and got to his truck and drive to Skye. Marshall drives to the forest and now it's getting foggy then Marshall sees a wolf so he stops his truck. When Marshall got out of the truck he looks at the wolf but that wolf is actually not a wolf. It's Skye. "Marshall"! Skye smiles. "Skye". Marshall smiles. They grab each other and hug. "I thought I lost you"! Skye cry's. " Don't worry everything is okay, as long as I'm hear nothing won't hurt you". After Skye hear what Marshall said she feels her heart pumping a lot which means. "I think I'm in love with Marshall"! Said Skye in her mind. After they hug Marshall helps Skye to get in the passenger seat and Marshall got in to the driver seat and starts the car. Then the car is out of fuel. Marshall got mad and hits the steering wheel. "What's wring Marshall"? Skye question. "The truck is out of gas and our pup tags are dead"! Marshall mad.

 **Author: Well good luck with that.**

"We're gonna have to walk back to the Paw Tower". When they got out of the truck they heard a gunshot. The wolf with the gun saw Marshall and Skye. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE TRUCK RIGHT NOW"! The wolf yells and Marshall and Skye gets out of the truck. "ALRIGHT NOW, I WANT THAT TRUCK AND YOUR GIRL"! The wolf yells. "Ok the truck is your, but it's out of gas and she is not my girlfriend"! Then the wolf smiles and laughs. "Lier". BANG. To be continued...


	5. 5

**Author: Ok so once I'm done with this chapter I'll make the Pokémon story ok so once you guys think about this chapter I'll make that story ok so let's get it.**

Previously on...MHM. Marshall and Skye are being hostage by a wolf, Chase is just being sarcastic to find out where are the footprints coming from. So let the story continue.

 **Chapter 5: Like Pup Like Love**

"Lier"! BANG. Gunshot. But the Skye open her eyes and saw Marshall get shot in the left foot. "MARSHALL"! The Wolf starts to laugh and Skye came close to Marshall and starts crying. "MARSHALL, MARSHALL"! Then Marshall sees a light and sees a familiar face. It was himself. "Hey get up". Saids Marshall himself. "But, but I can't"! Marshall groan. "Listen, you can do this, stand up for yourself and try to rise up, come on time to get up". Then Marshall close his eyes in the light. Then he hears Skye saying his name and opens his eyes and Skye stop crying. "MARSHALL, I thought I lost you"! Then the wolf saw Marshall's eyes open up and Marshall got up. "How the"?! Marshall steers between the wolf and the wolf starts to shakes. Then Marshall starts walking to the wolf. "G-GET BACK"! Marshall didn't listen to the wolf and starts grabbing the wolf's arm and quickly grabs the gun and points at the wolf. "Please, don't shoot me, I'm sorry for shooting you man please"! Then Marshall lowers the gun. "Just leave us alone and don't come back"! The wolf nods and runs off. But then he hits a tree.

 **Author: LOL**

Marshall puts the gun down and looks at Skye. "Okay Skye". Marshall smiles. "Okay what"? Skye is confused. "That I was about to tell you about my advice". Then Skye remember she told Marshall her crush. "Then what was your advice". Skye blushes and laughs. "Go for it, just tell Chase that you have feelings for him". Then both started to blush and walks back too the pup tower. A few minutes later. The wolf that threatened Marshall and Skye woke up after that hit from the tree he sees 3 wolfs with flamethrowers and starts to panic and pull up his phone. "Sir, I'm surrounded with cleaners, I'm gonna be late to get back"! The wolf starts to hide from the tree. Then he sees the cleaners flaming indecent humans and wolfs. Then the wolf sits down and went to sleep. To be continued...


	6. 6

**Author: Hey guys sorry for taking for about a couple of days, since winter break is over I got school and it Fucking sucks so but I am making Pokémon War the story I'm making but just trying to figure out how to like get the, you know what, forget it I'll keep making it a after a couple of chapters for this story so Let's... GET IT.**

 **Chapter 6: Tell or Not**

Previously on what the hell, Chase decided to give up on the search, Skye helps Marshall to the hospital to get him patched up, now let the story begin.

After that forest fight, Skye went to the hospital with Marshall and called for help.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP"! Skye called for help 2 times and finally 3 doctors did.

"What have we here"! The docs trying to know what happen.

"My friend got shot and he's bleeding out"! Skye cried and docs carries Marshall to a room.

10 hours later

Skye is worrying for Marshall, Ryder and the other pups heard the news about Marshall.

Chase comes toward to Skye.

"Hey Skye, I heard what happened to Marshall". Chase try's to cheer up Skye.

"He saves my life back at the forest, he, he nearly almost died and I thought he was dead but, he got up and saved me, I think I need to see him". She ask the doctor if she can see Marshall, so the doctor said his room is at 204 and Skye went to the room.

Skye's mind: I can't believe that he would saved me like that, I know I like Marshall it's just that, I don't even know what to say, I know he said go for it but that ones for Chase not Marshall but, I have an idea, when he's out of hospital and got back on his feet, I'll ask him out for dinner and when the time is right, I'll tell him.

Skye founds Marshall's room and opens the door and sees Marshall in bed sleeping. Skye smiles and close the door. Then she comes to Marshall and trying to wake him up.

"Marshall, Marshall please get up". Skye try's waking him up and hen he did. He opens his eyes and sees Skye.

"Hey Skye". Marshall smiles.

"Marshall"! Skye starts to cry and hugs Marshall.

Then they stop hugging and blush.

"So now what". Marshall question.

"I was thinking that when you're good to come back to the pup tower, will go out for dinner, how's that sound". Skye hope Marshall saids yes.

"Sure Skye, That will be amazing". Marshall being happy. Now that there plan is, Skye went out of the room and Marshall went back to sleep.

Meanwhile

The wolf that attack Marshall and Skye, he is woke up and calling on his phone.

"Alright sir, all clear". The Wolf is talking to his boss.

"Ok good, now your mission ain't over yet, I need you to kidnap a pup from the Paw Patrol". The wolf's boss laugh with a evil laugh.

"Ok sir but who is it you want me to kidnap"? The wolf question.

"Skye".

To be continued...


	7. 7

**Author: Ok so if you all like Pokémon story's, then I just published Pokémon War so that was the reason I haven't done any chapters lately so let's get it.**

Previously on I forgot to write. After a fight, Marshall is at the hospital healing. Skye ask Marshall for dinner but it when he heals, Skye will tell Marshall she's in love with him so FUCK YOU CHASE AND LET THE STORY GET IT.

Chapter 7: A Night To Remember

At night it's raining and Marshall gets pushback to the garbage and the wolf grabs Marshall and starts to grab his head and hits his head on the brick wall. Then Marshall bites the wolf's arm and the wolf screams and pushes Marshall and grabs his gun.

"OH IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO SEE HOW I BITE WHEN I PULL THIS TRIGGER ON YOUR FUCKING HEAD WELL GUESS WHAT, I'm your fucking nightmare. BANG. Gunshot. But that's not real because that was a dream from Marshall. Marshall finally woke up and it's still night and so he went back to sleep.

3 Weeks later.

(Skye's POV)

It's finally been 4 weeks since Marshall got shot. And he's gonna be out of the hospital. Once it's night time and we get out of dinner, I'll tell him I love him.

(Skye's POV ends)

At the hospital Skye is waiting for Marshall and she sees him at the hallway. Then Skye waves at Marshall and Skye now sees Marshall with a patch on his left foot.

"It's good to see you Marshall". Hen both of the pups hug each other.

"Good to see you too". Marshall then keeps hugging Skye and starts to blush. While there outside, Skye shows Marshall about where there gonna eat at.

So they decided to go to Turtles.

1 hour later

As they walk out of the restaurant, it's night out and Skye sees the moon and they were going back to the pup tower.

"Marshall, I need to tell you something". Skye is getting ready to confess that she likes Marshall.

"What is it Skye". Marshall confused.

"After you save me from that wolf at the forest, you made me think of something else like I don't know but what I'm trying to say is, is that I'm in love, with you". Skye then kisses Marshall in the lips and Marshall then blink twice and you won't believe this, Marshall and Skye kissed each other mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue. Then they hid in the ally and have sex.

 **Author: WHAT, NO I WANT TO SEE SOME SEX SCENES, COME ON"!**

Meanwhile

At some factory the wolf from the forest and his boss meets face to face again.

"So I want you to bring Skye to me alive and the Dalmatian dog dead you got it". Then the wolf nods grabs his gun and moves out to adventure bay.

To be continued...


	8. 8

**Author: Hey guys happy Martin Luther Kings Jr day everyone, ok so last night I forgot to right another chapter because I have some work to do so let the story continue.**

Previously on Martin Luther King Jr day. Marshall is finally out of the hospital, after dinner at night Skye told Marshall she loved him and the both pups have hardcore sex, ;), now let the trolling story begin.

After a hardcore sex Marshall sees him with Skye and gets off the ground puts his clothes on and carrying Skye back to the pup tower.

10 minuets later

Now that there at the pup tower, Marshall puts Skye to her pup house and Marshall puts blankets on Skye and smiles.

"Love you Skye". Marshall kisses Skye in the forehead and Skye smiles. Then Marshall gets back to his pup house and fells asleep. Then his alarm turn off.

"Arghh, come oooon, I just got to sleep"! Then Marshall turns back on his alarm and starts to get back up. After getting dress Marshall sees everyone eating breakfast and decided to make an entrance.

"Hey guys, I'm back"! Then people were really happy to see Marshall back up on his feet.

"Good to see you here Marshall". Ryder crosses his arms.

"Yeah It's been like what, 4 weeks". Then everyone laughs.

"Ok pups, go do something for a while". Ryder puts his hands on his hip. While playing, Marshall sees Skye and Skye gives Marshall a blow kiss, Marshall was starting to get flirty and hits a tree. Then Chase and Rocky helps him up.

"You okay Marshall". Rocky question.

"Yeah just got distracted". Then at night Marshall visits at Skye's pup house and have sex again. Skye is moaning likE saying oh yes and Marshall keeps putting his dick to her butthole. Then the wolf from the attack saw everything on what Marshall and Skye is doing.

Oh god HEEEERES JOHNNY"!

To be continued...

 **Author: Hey guys so for now on I'm gonna put the rating for this story M because I told you all in the first chapter there will be swearing and sexual content so that's all and I'll see you all later peace.**


	9. 9

**Author: Ok so let's get this story started, sorry for not doing any chapters, got some school work and stuff so let the story continue.**

Previously on Butt Sex studios, Marshall and Skye are now boy and girlfriends and now live with each other now. The wolf is now spying on Marshall and Skye so let this shit show begin.

Chapter 9: Betrayal

8:00 AM.

After 10 loads of sex, Marshall eats his breakfast alone. Then out of nowhere he gets hit by a rock and goes out cold. Then the wolf from the attack carries Marshall including Skye.

2 hours later

Marshall opens his eyes and sees Skye and the wolf from the attack.

"Ah, so you awake, then welcome to the factory". Marshall looks around and sees broken glass on the roof. Then he sees a familiar face. It was Chase and an unknown character.

"Chase, what you doing here"!? Marshall question.

SHUT UP AND LISTEN"! Then Chase hits Marshall in the face. Blood comes out of Marshall's nose. Then the unknown character loads his gun and speaks.

"Hello there Marshall, if your confused on what's going on and—, sorry where to start on who I am, my name is Francis and this place is an abandoned factory for 10 years, so what's going on is that Chase spotted you and Skye here caught having sex and kissing, so he got a little angry, and the person who kidnap you was Rick, so heres what's gonna happen is that Chase is gonna give me 10.000 dollars and when he does, he's gonna to take Skye and there gonna have a lot of fun to each other, so what's gonna happen to you is that Rick is gonna kill you off the cliff"! Then Chase gives Francis a briefcase full of money and they shake hands.

"So Marshall, any last words". Francis question.

"Yes, Skye, what ever happens to me, I will find you, and I will always love you"! Then Skye cries and Rick get Marshall to get up points the gun to him and walks to the cliff.

10 minuets later

Marshall s es the cliff that's 20 feet high and Rick loads the gun.

"Well, so long you prick". Then Rick kicks Marshall to the cliff and Marshall falls to the water. To be continued...


	10. 10

**Author: Ok so I just got finished with the Pokémon chapter 2 and I'm sorry for taking so long, having some personal shit lately but let's the story start.**

 **Previously on Minecraft, Marshall found out that he and Skye were kidnap by the wolf name Rick. Also found out about Chase was part of the kidnapping and bringing a load of money and starts to have fun with her. Then Marshall gets kicked out of the cliff and is now unconscious, so let this show begin.**

 **Chapter 10: Fake**

30 minuets later

As Marshall opens his eyes, he wakes up and is now tied up. He then sees Rick from the meeting.

"Hello again, Marshall". Rick does his evil face and has his gun with him.

"What, how, how am I not dead!? Marshall starts to panic.

"That's because I have to fake your death". Marshall is confused and Rick starts to the untied Marshall.

"Fake my death, what are you talking about"? Marshall is just so confused.

"I have to fake your death because Francis wants to kill Chase". Rick explain Marshall about Francis's plan but Marshall interrupted.

"Why the hell would I care about that, besides Chase was being so serious that he gonna have sex with my girl, and you know, he could've just dated Everest". Marshall starts to get bored.

"I know and I know where he and Skye are, all you have to do is help me and I help you". Rick wants to help Marshall.

"So really, why did you fake my death". Marshall is serious.

"Because I want to kill Francis". Rick was trying to explain why but Marshall cut off.

"Ok fuck it I'm in". Marshall then shake Rick's hand but Rick hasn't even explain nothing, but he just go for it. So Rick explain Marshall the plan.

"Alright, so you stay with me for a while and when we kill Francis were even, ok so hears the plan, you will be one of Francis's employees and you have to convince him to let him make you one of his friends to join him to play a game of poker, then when he invites us where gonna get some explosives, plant them to the standing buildings, then when we get in to his office to play poker where he's gonna give us cards and when we put all of are cards down I will get the chance to kill Francis, we both get out of the building and explode the building". Rick explain his plan to Marshall twice and decided to go to bed.

8:40 PM

As it is night Marshall was still awake. He has one of his pictures with him and Skye.

"Don't worry Skye, I'm gonna find you". Marshall said quietly. Then he went to sleep.

Meanwhile

Chase carry's Skye in his hideout kicks the door and puts Skye in the bed. Then Chase takes off the tape of her mouth. As Skye breaths she sees Chase unzipping his pants.

"Hello Skye". Chase said with an evil face.

"Please Chase, you don't have to do this"! Skye said by mercy but Chase don't care.

"Well Skye, I'm gonna have a hardcore sex with you...so hard". As Chase grabs Skye and starts to kiss her in the neck and Chase puts his two fingers on her pussy and Skye starts to scream and Chase does his evil laugh. To be continued...


	11. 11

**Author: Ok so I finally got this chapter 1,000 words and I was supposed to post this chapter last week ago but didn't got the chance but let the story begin.**

 **Previously on a snow day, Marshall teams up with Rick after he fake Marshall's death. Chase is now fucking Skye so hard, can Chase change or evil he keep fucking Skye, find out as we let the story continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Choice**

At Chases place.

Chase was so tired he remembered about the blast he had with Skye and he and Skye are naked. So he decided to put his clothes on. Then he goes to the kitchen and make some coffee. After making some Coffee he heard a knock on the door. He sees who it was and he sees Everest at his front door. So Chase opens the door.

Everest: "Hey Chase".

Chase: "Hey Everest, is there something you need"?

Everest: "I just wanna know where is Marshall and Skye". Chase is now sweating.

Chase: "Uh, I think that Marshall and Skye are, uh, at a fishing event, yea"!

Everest" "Oh ok well if you do see them tell them to give me a call". Chase nods and waves goodbye to Everest and was about to close the door but then Everest grabs Chases hand and starts to get closer to his face.

Everest: And Chase, I think you are the cutest German Shepherd I have ever seen". Then Everest kiss Chase and let's go of the kiss and says bye and gives out a wink. Then Chase shuts the door slowly and sits down in his couch.

Chase: "I think I'm in love, again".

 **Meanwhile with Marshall and Rick**

As Rick gives Marshall his old associate outfit, Marshall puts the outfit on and looks at the mirror.

Marshall: "Wow, this suit is amazing".

Rick: Yeah, use to wear that old thing when I was start making money". As Rick and Marshall hose outside, Rick starts his truck and Marshall gets in and they drive off.

Marshall: "So explain what I'm doing again".

Rick: You are going to be one of my guards and I explain to Francis about you but not your full identity, your new identity is Foster and for now on when your at the old factory, wear a mask, you can't be caught with your face or you'll be dead".

Marshall: "Ok but what am I gonna do now"?

Rick: You are going to go to a prisoner room with me to see a guy for stealing one of are supplies and Francis is going to watch us what we are going to do to the we guy, but you don't have to kill him you tell him who we are and what we do to others". Marshall is really concern on what he said about.

Marshall: "What do you mean on what do we do to others".

Rick: "Oh like kill them, break some of there bones or just make them pain".

Marshall: "Ok but who is this guy".

Rick: "I don't know, have to see his file".

30 minuets later

Marshall and Rick finally are at there destination and move in the factory. As they got in Marshall sees on of Francis's guards with guns and helmets and armor and also sees abonch of prisoners being lock up or working as slaves. Then they reach to the prison room and Marshall sees a lot of prisoners. Then Rick finds the guy's cell and looks through his file.

Rick: "Ok so his names Bill he is from Wall Street and he is in a gang so we have to do something to him".

Marshall: "Like what".

Rick: "Oh like maybe hurt him a little".

Marshall: "Ok". As Rick is done with the file, him and Marshall move in. As they move in they see Bill with a big scar on his left eye.

Rick: "So you were the one who was trying to steal are shit".

Bill: "Yeah, you motherfuckers, so what you gonna do about it". Then Rick whisper to Marshall and Marshall nods and Rick walks out of the room

Marshall: "Well here's what we're going to do, we're gonna chop off you dick off bitch"! Then Rick came back with a chop wood axe. Then Bill laughs for some reason.

Bill: "You're bluffing, you hear me, YOU AIN'T GONNA DO HALF SHIT"! Then Bill gives out a middle finger and Marshall grabs the chop wooden axe out of Rick's hands and Marshall swings the axe and cuts Bill's right middle finger. Then Bill, Rick and Marshall scream and they panick.

5 minuets later

After patching up Bill's middle finger, Marshall and Rick just left the room and never said a thing. Then Francis steers at Marshall and Rick with a smile.

Francis: "Oh my god Rick, your bodyguard did the best thing of this prison room , so I ask myself to your bodyguard, what's his name". Francis turns and looks at Marshall.

Marshall: "Foster sir".

Francis: "Well Foster, your invited to my poker night at 2:00 AM, that includes you Rick, so don't miss it". Then Francis leaves the room and Marshall and Rick gets back to Rick's truck and droves off.

Rick: "Marshall, good job, that did not go as plan but good job, now that we got the invite let's suit up". Then Rick speeds up the car and goes back to his house.

 **At Chase's house**

Chase is ready to tell Skye the truth as he walks in the room.

Skye: "What do you want you perv"!

Chase: "I just want to tell you I'm sorry for what I done, so tomorrow I'll take you back to the lookout and I'll go to the police station and turn myself in". Skye then smiles.

Skye "Ok, tomorrow it is".

To be continued...


	12. 12 Final Chapter

**Author: Ok this is it guys, the last chapter that I'm going to make and the story will be over. Also please question anything you want so I can answer that question and I'll try to make it longer again, and I'm sorry for not returning, been having issues over the past few weeks, so now that's taken care of, let the story begin.**

 **Previously on the last chapter, Marshall and Rick are ready to kill Francis. Chase now is getting ready to change and fall in love with Everest, after he turn himself into custody. So let the story continue, one last time.**

 **Chapter 12: The End Or Not**

* * *

As Marshall and Rick get prepared for the poker night, Marshall is practicing his gun aim for whenever he and Rick get into a fight with somebody.

Rick: "Marshall, you ready". Marshall then loads up his sidearm.

Marshall: "Yes, let's end this guy". Then Marshall and Rick gets into the truck and drive to Francis's old factory.

 **30 minutes later**

Marshall and Rick finally reach there destination. As Marshall was about to get out of the truck, Rick stop him for one moment.

Rick: "Hey uh, I just wanna let you know that just, just be careful alright, the only thing I'm saying this is because you look like my little brother so be careful alright". Then Marshall smiles.

Marshall: "Ok". Then Marshall and Rick hug each other and gets out of the truck and starts entering the old factory.

 **Meanwhile**

Chase starts loading his 1911 Colt Pistol for getting ready to kill Francis. Then Chase starts writing his journal.

Chase's Journal: "Day 284. Today is time, today I must do something, in order to start over, so I'm gonna kill Francis and after I kill him, I'll start turning myself in, and I'll start loving Everest for the first time". Chase then ends his Journal and gets in his car, starts it, and drives to the old factory.

 **Meanwhile**

Marshall and Rick are in front of the door to the poker room.

Rick: "Ok, I got my knife into my boot ok, so when he says "All In", will go for the kill". Then Marshall nods and both dogs move in. As there in they see 2 guards including Francis.

Francis: "Ah, Hello you two, come come have a seat". Rick nods to Marshall and Marshall nods and both sit down.

Francis: "Alright, so before we play does anyone want to have a cigar"? Then Marshall and Rick just stays silent.

Francis: "No, ok then, let the games begin"! Then Marshall, Rick and Francis begins pokering.

 **20 minutes later**

As the dogs give up they decided to show there cards, Marshall got an 10 and Kings including Francis, Rick only got an 3 and 4. Then Francis looks at Rick with a smile and he points at Rick and Marshall with 2 guns on his hand.

Francis: "Sorry boys, you 2 forgot one rule, whoever doesn't have the same cards gets shot in the foot"! Then Francis shot Rick in the foot.

Marshall: "RICK"! Then Francis laughs and puts his guns down and looks at Marshall.

Francis: "So tell me, Foster, Marshall, whatever your name is, ever think, that I know your not dead, well that's the answer we're gonna find out"! Then he puts on the table an 44 revolver.

Francis: "That's right boys, Russian Roulette, we're gonna see who's the one gets it, so as for sure, I should take the first turn"! Then Francis puts the revolver on his head and starts laughing and is about to pull the trigger slowly. BANG. Then Francis actually shot himself. The guards and Marshall and Rick just stay silent. Then Rick put out his pocket an explosive button, push the button and everyone in the factory hears the explosives go off and everyone went for the tunnel exit. Then the guards was about to shoot Rick until Marshall shot all the guards quickly. Marshall picks up Rick from the ground and tries to find an exit.

 **Meanwhile**

Chase still drives to the old factory and someone is calling help on his radio.

Chase: "What is it"! Chase question.

Guard on radio: "Sir, don't go to the factory, Rick and his bodyguard start an explosive and the factory is on fire and one of the prisoners are starting a riot and killing one of are men, and Francis is dead, we don't know what happen to him but he's dead, what should we-"! Then the radio went offline. Then Chase goes for full speed.

 **At the Factory**

Marshall and Rick found an exit and got out of there. Then the whole factory explode and collapse. Marshall then puts down Rick, searches from his bag and brought a medkit and bandage his foot. Then Chase arrived and then stop his car and got out and sees Marshall. Marshall and Chase just stayed quiet.

Chase: "Marshall, your-alive"?! Chase is confused.

Marshall: "Now you knew". Then out of nowhere, a guard came out and points at Marshall.

Guard: "FREEZE YOU SCUMBAG, we got them sir, what should we do to them"? Then Chase shoots the guard and the guard is dead.

Chase: "Come on let's get back to the lookout". Then Marshall nods and picks up Rick and puts him inside the car and Marshall gets in the passenger seat and Chase drives back to the lookout.

 **40 minutes later**

Chase then returns back from the lookout and helps Marshall pick up Rick and get him inside the lookout. All of the paw patrol crew was confuse when they saw Chase and Marshall and followed them.

Marshall: "RYDER, RYDER"! Then Ryder shows up at time and Marshall and Ryder hug each other and Ryder looks at Rick.

Ryder: "Who are you"? Ryder question.

Rick: "My name Is Rick sir, I know you don't know me but I must tell you what happen". So Rick explain Ryder everything about his clan and how he met Marshall and how he save Marshall and stuff.

Ryder: "Well, I know you're a wolf, and I don't want to report to the police, but how about you join the Paw Patrol". Then Rick was curious and looks at Marshall and Marshall nods and Rick turns back to Ryder and nods and starts licking him. Then Marshall then sees Skye and both then run for each other and start kissing each other. Then they stop and now holding hands at the sunset.

Marshall: "I love you Skye". Marshall starts kissing Skye again and the two make a good couple.

 **The End.**

 **Author: Finally the story's over and now that's out of the way, we're gonna talk about what are the characters in Rise Up are doing now.**

 **With Marshall and Skye, the both pups decided to get married and start to have a vacation for each other.**

 **With Chase, Chase confesses himself to the cops and is gonna be in custody for 1 year only.**

 **With Everest, Everest is now dating Chase and visits him every monday and the both decided to get married after Chase gets release from prison.**

 **With Rick, Rick is now part of the Paw Patrol and now takes Chases place as a cop and decides to be a good man.**

 **With Ryder, I don't know, he's still trying to get him and Katy together.**

 **Now The End.**


End file.
